The present invention is related to a collar structure for animal leashes, including a lead having a hoop disposed at one end thereof for a ring to be attached thereto, and a clamping piece made up of a clamping plate protruding upwards at the top side of a fixing body and supported by a spring element wherein a free end disposed at the other side of the lead thereof is guided to pass through one side of the clamping piece and the ring respectively before extending backwards to come out through the other side of the clamping piece to form a U-shaped adjustable section and a movable collar to fit and wind around an animal's neck; whereby, via the clamping piece to clamp tight the lead for secure location, the movable collar can be stably held in place in a properly adjusted size so as to prevent the animal from getting choked or injured when squirming or nuzzling therein and avoid the risk of escape, efficiently providing a more convenient and safer collar structure for use.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional collar structure for pets is made up of a lead 10 having a hoop 12 disposed at one end of a rope 11 to be attached to one side of a ring 13 wherein the other end of the rope 11 is wound around and guided through the other side of the ring 13 to form a movable collar 14 to fit a neck 21 of an animal 20 thereby. A movable limiting piece 15 is properly mounted at the lead 10 thereon to restrain the movement of the ring 13 and, thus, control the size of the movable collar 14 thereof.
The above conventional collar structure is featured by some disadvantages. Most of all, when the lead 10 is pulled to control the movement of the animal 20, the ring 13 capable of moving tends to slide towards the neck 21 of the animal 20 and tighten the movable collar 14 therewith to press tight against the neck 21 of the animal 20, which can easily injure or even choke the animal 20 guided by the lead 10 thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 2. A second conventional collar structure for pets includes a lead 10′ made up of a rope 11′ both ends of which are crisscrossed into S shapes at a D-ring 12′ and respectively guided there-through to form a movable collar 13′ at the front thereof to fit a neck 21 of an animal 20 wherein a retaining hoop 14′ is mounted at one side of the D-ring 12′ to restrain the movement of the D-ring 12′ and, thus, control the size of the movable collar 13′ thereby. A through hole 15′ is disposed at the other side of the rope 11′ for the registration of a ring 16′ that can be snapped onto a hook 31 of a leash 30 thereby.
There are some drawbacks to the second conventional collar structure for pets. Especially, when the movable collar 13′ of the lead 10′ is fit to the neck 21 of the animal 20, the D-ring 12′ can be easily pushed backwards to the retaining hoop 14′ by the animal 20 constantly squirming or nuzzling at the movable collar 13′ therein, and enlarge the closed space of the movable collar 13′ thereby. Thus, the animal 20 can easily back out of the movable collar 13′ and carelessly get escaped or lost.